El fin y el principio
by El Reto
Summary: Vigésimo relato del concurso de FF: El Reto."Han pasado cinco años desde que el Kishin fue encerrado en la Luna negra, el mismo tiempo que Chrona ha pasado atrapada en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, hay una oportunidad de traerla de regreso. Pero... ¿Cuál es?" Vigésimo participante: Hikari02.


**Esto se acaba, esta semana. Aunque puede que no sea la última... Pero mientras siga, lectores, aunque lo haya repetido veinte veces. No dejaremos de decirlo:**

 **¡ Bienvenidos al Reto!**

 ** _Relato, número veinte_** ** _:_**

¡Puedo decirlo! **Llegamos al último relato de El Reto y a la última semana del concurso oficial.** Pronto, **cuando acabe el plazo para obtener reviews válidos al concurso de este fic** (y dependiendo de su resultado); **os comentaré qué haremos con el empate que tenemos entre dos autores. Pienso agradecéroslo a todos como es debido. (Por medio de un fic informativo de esta misma cuenta, con todo lo que tendréis que saber del premio, la entrega y los relatos. ¡Estad atentos!)** Por haber participado, por haber leído, comentado cuando has gustado. ** A todos los que habéis ayudado a que esto fuera posible: como siempre, muchísimas gracias.** (Si tenéis alguna duda, siempre podéis preguntar.)

 **Os habéis portado,** sobre todo conmigo y con mis participantes. **Y no podéis imaginaros lo agradecida que estoy por ello. Porque entrarais a leer, comentaseis, le dieseis al FAV o al Follow de esta cuenta o a sus maravillosas historias.** (También a los que nos habéis patrocinado por otras redes sociales. A **angel-utau** , por patrocinar el Reto en su interesante fic: **Debajo de la talla M**.) **Todos los nombres de los autores serán desvelados el próximo sábado, salvo los dos que se encuentran en empate y que tendrán que desempatar de forma que os pienso explicar la próxima semana.** De todas formas, espero poder subir mi Extra y un One Shot dedicado especialmente para el concurso y para vosotros.

 **Siempre podéis seguir comentando y leyendo los fics del concurso** , siempre. **Aunque el mismo haya acabado. Yo no los voy a guardar en mi PC. Pero, a no ser que algún participante deseé eliminarlo** (que no creo, porque molan mucho) **estarán siempre en esta cuenta para vuestro disfrute y para ser comentados o leídos. (Quién sabe, a lo mejor repetimos concurso otra vez, algún día...** Nunca digas nunca... "Uy, espera." **)**

* * *

Pero ojo, que **esto no se ha acabado todavía.** Dejo de enrrollarme. Como he dicho, este es **nuestro relato número veinte. Y opta a conseguir el número máximo de reviews válidos como los demás concursantes, en su semana. De sábado a sábado, ¡desde ya! (Todos los reviews y opiniones son siempre bien recibidas. Ya sabéis, todas las voces importan. No olvidéis alzarla cuando sea necesario.** A partir de la finalización del concurso podréis hablar por PM con los autores de dichos fics o ellos mismos irán a daros las gracias. **)**

* * *

 **El apodo de nuestro participante número veinte de El Reto, es Hikari02** (me recuerda a la de Digimon) y nos trae **su fic** , con un título bastante oportuno la verdad, llamado así: **El fin y el principio.** (Os aviso de parte de la autora, que este fic continúa una línea original del manga. Por lo que si no os habéis acabado el manga de **Soul Eater (Atsushi Ohkubo)** , puede contener más de un spoiler que os podéis tragar con amor, mucho amor... Siempre.) **¡Mucha suerte Hikari!**

Hasta pronto **, pasároslo bien y disfrutad de lo que queda del fin de semana**. El autor de este relato, os ha dejado unas frases. Os dejo en buenas manos:

 **"Un gusto saludarles, Hikari02 a su servicio. Antes que nada, agradecer a Bell Star por la creación de dicho concurso. El cuál he visto muy reñido, porque cielos, sí que han aparecido historias súper geniales. Bueno, yo con estas palabras les doy un agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que hicieron un espacio en su tiempo, no solo para elaborar las historias. Sino también para leerlas y dejar su opinión sobre ellas. Como quién dice, sin uno no puede existir el otro.** **  
** **Y ya para terminar, mucho éxito para todos los participantes, y quién sabe, esperando a ver si con este Reto algunos más se animan a dejar su granito de arena en Fanfiction.** **  
** **Bueno me despido y disfruten la última lectura de El Reto."**

 **Hikari02.**

* * *

 **El fin y el principio**

Una noches más en Death City, otra noche en la cual la Luna sonriente no podía observarse y se había convertido en la Luna negra, lugar en el cual se encerró al Kishin Asura.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, ella trataba de buscar la luna; entrecerró un poco más sus ojos, hasta distinguir la enorme sonrisa de aquel astro y su ojo, pero solo eso. Cada noche desde hace cinco años, buscaba alguna señal de Chrona. Pero sus esperanzas de volver a verla no decaían.

Se alejó de la ventana, metiéndose en la cama; mañana tenía una misión y necesitaría toda la energía posible.

—" _Vuélvete parte de la locura."_

—"¿ _Locura? ; ¿Qué es eso?_ "

—" _Lo has olvidado._ "

* * *

Iba de camino al Shibusen. Con Kid como el nuevo _Shinigami-sama_ , las misiones de cazar brujas y huevos de Kishin disminuyó enormemente. Ahora el Shibusen ayudaba a las armas y técnicos a mejorar sus habilidades y había logrado un acuerdo con las brujas. Incluso en ciertos casos (como Medusa o Arachne), se permitiría que el Shibusen entrara en acción para capturar a esas brujas. Pero había otra misión en la que _Shinigami-sama_ estaba trabajando con las brujas. Consistía en quitar ese color oscuro a la luna, sin que el Kishin fuese liberado.

Kid saludó a algunos estudiantes y caminó directo a la Death Room. Abrió la puerta, y como siempre, el Shinigami hablaba por su espejo con la líder de las brujas.

—Buenos días, _Shinigami-sama_ , disculpe los retrasos —saludó Maka de vuelta, colocándose al lado del Dios de la muerte.

—Buen día, Maka. Sólo espera a que termine de hablar con _Mabaa-san_ y te atiendo —la técnico en Guadaña Moral asintió, y fue a sentarse en una silla.

Escuchó pasos de alguien aproximarse a su posición, "así que ya había llegado", después de una semana sin verse: "¿Cómo debería actuar?"

—¿Maka? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Soul, bastante sorprendido.

— _Shinigami-sama_ tiene una misión para mí —se giró para ver a su compañero—. Me alegra verte, ¿qué tal te fue en Asia? Me imagino que viste a muchas chicas lindas que… —las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta al sentir los brazos del albino rodearla en un cálido abrazo.

—Estuvo bien, pero te extrañé Maka…

—Soul, yo —pronunció la rubia. Pero antes de poder responderle, se escuchó como alguien tosía un poco y ambos se separaron. Volteando a ver a _Shinigami-sama_. Maka se sonrojó hasta las orejas—… Y, ¿cu-cuál es la mi-misión?

—No tienes ninguna misión, te cité aquí para hablar sobre las investigaciones que hemos estado haciendo con ayuda de las brujas —Maka tragó saliva, debían ser buenas noticias—. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no podemos liberar a Chrona sin que el Kishin escape también.

—Pero eso significa, que estará ahí por siempre —él no hablo, y Maka interpretó su silencio. "¿Por qué?" Eso no era justo. Chrona había sufrido, y ella no quiso lastimarlos ni traicionarlos, ¿era tan difícil darle otra oportunidad?"—… Llegaste a esa conclusión, ¿para salvar al mundo? ¿O tal vez será que odias a Chrona, o al Kishin?

Kid se quedó callado. Y eso fue suficiente para que Maka se levantara de la silla y saliera de la Death Room, sin hacer caso de las llamadas de Soul.

Ambos hombres estaban solos, y Soul terminó con el silencio:

—Dime algo, Kid… ¿Tienes miedo al Kishin o de lo que Chrona es capaz?

* * *

Maka salió del Shibusen, caminó hasta llegar a la cancha de baloncesto, y se recargó en el poste que sostenía la canasta. Cinco años, cinco largos años, los cuales han pasado tan lentamente, "¿y por qué ha sido paciente?" "¿Por qué ella misma no ha buscado la solución?" Simplemente por creer en sus palabras, sólo por eso ha esperado. Se ha mantenido de brazos cruzados mientras él y las brujas encontraban la solución para traer a Chrona de regreso.

Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Terminó por sentarse en el suelo, recargando la cabeza en sus rodillas y rodearlas con los brazos.

Ha esperado tanto tiempo, para que simplemente le digan: "Lo siento, pero si ella sale pondré en peligro al mundo. Disculpa que te diéramos falsas esperanzas durante cinco años." Con su puño cerrado golpeó el suelo. "¿Cuál era el problema?" Se volverían a enfrentar al Kishin, esta vez eran más fuertes. Ya no eran simples estudiantes del Shibusen, no los vencerían tan fácilmente.

* * *

—Dijo que lo lamenta mucho. Y que si estuviera en sus manos, la traería de regreso —habló Soul parado frente a Maka, que aún mantenía su rostro escondido.

—…

—Sé que es difícil, pero… Compréndelo, es _Shinigami-sama_ , debe velar por la seguridad del mundo. Simplemente no puede decidir liberar a Chrona sin considerar las consecuencias. Además es imposible

—¿Imposible? ¿Qué quieres decir? —pronunció la técnico de guadaña, posando su vista en el albino—. ¡Responde Soul!

—Para que Chrona salga de la Luna, se debe dejar algo que contenga el mismo tipo de alma, sino, simplemente se destruiría en el proceso —Maka no lo entendía, "¿tan sólo necesitaba eso? ¿Por qué no hacerlo artificialmente?"—. Pero también se requiere alguien que mantenga una resonancia de alma, con ella. De ese modo se abriría un puente, que interconectaría la Luna con Death City. Claro que tiene sus riesgo, ya que se podría despertar al Kishin en el proceso y—la rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar—… ¿A dónde vas? —se detuvo y sin girarse a verlo, respondió.

—Ese plan fue la propuesta de Kid de hace un año —Soul asintió. Y Maka volvió a hablar—. Si ha llegado el momento de ponerlo en acción, no me importa sacrificarme. El no hacer lo imposible para salvarla, es como si su amistad no me importara, y eso no es cierto.

* * *

La noche había caído en Death City. Albarn cerró con llave su departamento y junto con Soul, se encaminaron al Shibusen.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras del Shibusen, entraron al edificio y caminaron un par de minutos. La puerta de la **Death Room** estaba abierta, volteó a ver a Soul. Él solo asintió. Recorrieron la habitación, deteniéndose frente al gran espejo. El cual comenzó a brillar. Maka y Soul entraron, ambos estaban en un balcón en la parte más alta del Shibusen.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, Maka —murmuró Kid a través de la máscara de Shinigami. Maka asintió—. Soul por favor, llévala al punto que te indiqué.

Soul afirmó con la cabeza y ambos marcharon, deteniéndose al estar en medio de un círculo mágico. Inmediatamente Soul se convirtió en guadaña. Maka observó como algunos espejos aparecían alrededor, y distintas siluetas se reflejaban en ellos.

—Os agradezco a todos por venir esta noche, ya que, nosotros traeremos de vuelta a Chrona de la Luna negra, además de que es el mejor día para hacerlo —Kid levantó su dedo índice, señalando el satélite—. Como pueden darse cuenta, la luna está en perfecta ubicación, justo encima del Shibusen. Básicamente con la resonancia de alma que Maka hará con el alma de Chrona, será nuestro puente para sacarla de ahí. Para ello los espejos conectarán con cada bruja, técnico y arma que esté por el mundo, permitiendo que su energía llegue hasta Death City. Será lo contrario a lo que Maka y Soul usaron para derrotar al Kishin. ¿Me he explicado con claridad? —Maka asintió, y la figura de Soul accediendo se reflejó en el filo de la guadaña, al igual que las siluetas presentes en los espejos—. Comenzaremos en ocho minutos…

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que este plan funcione? —preguntó Maka, mientras observaba la luna.

—Hay una probabilidad de un noventa y ocho por ciento de que fallemos, y el Kishin sea liberado.

—Pero eso significa que queda un dos por ciento para poder lograrlo.

—En realidad… La probabilidad de éxito es del cero coma veinticinco por ciento... Mientras el uno coma setenta y cinco por ciento restante… Es que el Kishin y Chrona se fusionaran al sacarla… Bueno, el mejor escenario sería que la locura reinara por toda Death City.

Maka apretó el mango de su guadaña, y sonrió llena de confianza

—Así que un cero coma veinticinco por ciento de éxito —giró rápidamente la guadaña y chocó la punta sin hoja en el suelo—… Eso es suficiente, comencemos de una vez.

* * *

Solo existía oscuridad sin un fin, no podía asegurar si estaba dentro de algún espacio cerrado o abierto. De si siquiera había una salida. De lo único que estaba segura, era que la oscuridad frente a sus ojos nunca se desvanecería. Aunque también podía escuchar una voz… Se le hacía conocida. Y cuando trataba de reconocerla, simplemente desaparecía.

— " _Parece ser… Que algo interesante va ocurrir"_ —y ahí estaba de nuevo…

— " _¿Interesante? Tú lo sabes, ¿sabes qué es?"_

— " _Lo sé, y era lo que necesitaba ahora que tú y yo seremos un solo demonio."_

—" _Un solo demonio…"_

Cerró sus ojos, concentrando su alma con la de su arma, debían lograr una sincronización de alma perfecta. Su alma se expandió. Para los ojos comunes no había nada, pero para los de un técnico o un Shinigami, se observaba claramente como su alma crecía. Tanto, que cubrió por completo el círculo en el piso.

No debía romper su concentración, si lo hacía, el plan se vendría abajo. Escucho hablar a Kid, que indicó a todos la señal para realizar una resonancia de almas. De un momento a otro visualizó distintas almas, las cuales al tocarlas, se alinearon formando un camino. Apretó su arma y escucho a Kid gritar: "—¡Haz la resonancia de almas, ahora!".

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, comenzó con la resonancia tratando de llegar hasta el alma de Chrona. Fuera se podía ver como el alma de Maka se propagaba y algunas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente. Pero dentro, ella corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban. A cada paso, un nuevo trozo de camino se colocaba y podía ver como se acercaba más a la luna, casi hasta tocarla.

—" _Ella está por llegar, es mi último momento._ "

—"¿ _Ella? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?_ "

—" _Así es querida… Y por eso mismo…No puedo dejar que se acerque."_

Sus pasos se detuvieron, sintió que algo cambiaba en el alma de Chrona… Como si algo… No. Alguien estaba tratando de…

—Maka, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Soul, pero su técnico no respondió—. ¿Maka? Habla, ¿qué demonios está…

—Soul… Debemos hacer contacto con nuestros cuerpos, no podemos hacer esto de manera inmaterial.

—¿De qué hablas? Eso no forma parte de…

—¡Al diablo con el plan! Sólo haz lo que te digo, y rápido… No nos queda tiempo —Soul accedió, y ambos nuevamente hicieron una resonancia de alma. Pero esta vez era mucho más difícil y la precisión no era una opción. Sin perder la línea de contacto con el alma de Chrona, volvieron a conectar sus cuerpos, haciéndolos salir del trance "aparentemente". Kid iba a reclamar por de esto, pero Maka no lo permitió. Colocó la guadaña en posición de ataque y a ella misma lista para saltar—. Esta técnica solo es empleada por algunos pocos… Sólo _Shinigami-sama_ puede realizarla… Pero yo estoy dispuesta a tal riesgo… ¡No me importa sacrificarme a mí misma, si eso significa traer de vuelta a Chrona! —envió la mayor parte de la energía de su resonancia con Soul, para dar forma a aquella técnica.

Y antes de estar lista, se impulsó con toda su fuerza. El camino de almas se presentó y ella comenzó a correr, mientras la técnica terminaba de tener su forma y el camino de almas se desvanecía a cada paso.

* * *

Oscuridad. Ese era el lugar donde vivía. Nada interesante pasaba a excepción de la extraña voz. Pero… Esto, era totalmente nuevo. "Qué era esto…" Era brillante y cálido… "¿Qué es?"

—" _Ya casi llega… Su tenacidad me sorprende."_

Estaba en el último peldaño del camino, la luna estaba a tan sólo veinte metros más y su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa. Mantener la resonancia de almas con Chrona y al mismo tiempo con Soul era más cansado de lo que pensaba. Miró al frente, retrocedió lo más que pudo y saltó. Tenía que llegar, debía llegar…

—¡CAZA KISHIN! —liberó toda la energía, la cual la envolvió. Cambiando su apariencia y la de su arma. Un hermoso y elegante vestido negro con encaje llegaba hasta su tobillo, descubierto de los hombros y guantes negros. Todo este conjunto acompañado de unos tacones azabaches y listones que parecían alas ayudándola a mantenerse a flote; el filo de Soul tenía agregado un teclado de piano y también unas alas negras.

Continuaron acercándose a una velocidad sorprendente hacia la luna, ahora solo dos metros era lo que separaban a Maka de Chrona. Pero "¿Por qué no cruzaba?" Simple: cualquier cosa que toque esa superficie se deshace a penas un roce.

—" _Una chica precavida… Inteligente… O simplemente estúpida._ "

—¡Chrona! He venido por ti. Y esta vez… ¡Te salvare! —apretó la guadaña— Lo haré… Lo juro —una mirada de determinación apareció en los ojos de la técnica.

—"¿De dónde conocía esa voz?" No sería más probable reconocer la que escuchaba siempre. Pero esta voz demostrada calidez y confianza.

En frente, algo apareció… Otra vez la cosa brillante… El final. El final de aquel lugar oscuro… Avanzó lentamente. y cuanto más caminaba "eso" se hacía más grande y más brillante. Quería estar ahí, más y más.

Un jalón en su brazo hizo que se detuviera. Giró lentamente su cabeza, encontrándose con una silueta muy extraña. "¿Quién era?"

—" _No puedes irte así como así"_ —por primera vez sentía esa voz, aterradora—. " _No me digas que ahora me tiene miedo_ " —comenzó a forcejear. Un dedo apareció enfrente suya moviéndose de un lado a otro—. " _Muy mal… Creí que nos entendíamos. Que decepción._ "

—" _Suéltame… Yo…_ " —la mano de aquella persona indicó el punto luminoso.

—"¿ _En serio? Un lugar como ese. No creo… Piénsalo, es aterrador. Lleno de personas, quienes cuando menos te necesiten terminarán por traicionarte y te odiaran. Te tendrán miedo_ " —comenzó a temblar y él lo notó—. " _Vamos regresa… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo…_ "

—" _Quiero ir_ " —y dicho eso, le cortó a mitad de frase. Volteó a ver el cuerpo luminoso—. " _No sé por qué, pero… Necesito ir, alguien me espera y debo ir… Yo_ " —sintió un fuerte dolor recorrer no solo su brazo, sino todo su cuerpo. Gritó del dolor. Y la otra persona comenzó a reír; esa risa…

Ya la había escuchado antes… Era horrible.

Todo su cuerpo fue levantado en el aire. Sintiendo como aplastaba su garganta. Le escuchó reír otra vez. Entreabrió un poco sus ojos y finalmente pudo ver su rostro… Una enorme sonrisa y aquellos ojos. Los cuales mostraban su locura latente. Chilló presa del pánico.

—" _Me tienes miedo… Eso lo hará mas fácil_ " —ella quería seguir gritando. Pero, "¿que tenía que decir?"— _. "¡SIMPLEMENTE TE COMERE!"_

Y las palabras salieron por si solas:

—Maka… Sálvame… —cerró sus ojos, esperando aquel final. Más lo único que escuchó fue un alarido. Y como algo cálido rodeaba su cuerpo.

—Gracias a _Shinigami-sama_ que sigues con vida —ella no abrió sus ojos, pero sintió algo que caía en su rostro… Algo húmedo—… Chrona, regresemos a casa —estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero antes de que eso pasara, escucho esa voz.

Por última vez…

—" _No creas que te libraras tan fácilmente"_ —y finalmente perdió la noción por completo.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la enfermería del Shibusen. Y en una cama, descansaba cierta chica de pelo rosa. Su larga cabellera se expandía por toda la almohada. Todo era silencio, bueno casi todo. Su lenta respiración al dormir indicaba que alguien estaba ahí. Ella la veía dormir, sonrió dulcemente y colocó uno de los mechones de la chica detrás de su oreja. Después salió de la habitación, para dejarla descansar tranquila.

Tres semanas… Habían pasado, y Chrona seguía durmiendo. Según los análisis de Stein y con la ayuda de Kim, llegaron a la conclusión de que Chrona necesitaría aproximadamente un mes para despertar. Pero eso no quería decir que estaría completamente recuperada, ya que según esto, por pasar tanto tiempo en la Luna negra, su alma se había contaminado a tal grado que necesitaría de ella para vivir. Por eso al salir sus defensas cayeron exponencialmente, llevándola a un estado de _semi-muerte_.

Continuó caminando por los pasillos del **Shibusen** , hasta que una cierta conversación llamó su atención. Discretamente y bajando su onda de alma, se acercó para escuchar mejor. Se trataba de su padre y la novia de este. Cubrió su boca para no reír. De todas las mujeres por las cuales su padre se interesó, nunca creyó, ni siquiera paso por su cabeza, que él se interesaría por Azusa Yumi. Lo que sí le reconocía a ella, es que mantenía a raya a su padre. Y eso a él no le molestaba mucho. Por lo que hablaban, Spirit se había pasado de listo de nuevo, pero Yumi lo descubrió. Seguro que lo estaba regañando. Maka se alejó lentamente, pensando simplemente: "Bien merecido que se lo tiene."

* * *

—La situación está tal cual te la expliqué. Aunque claro, tú ya lo sabias —habló Kid, mientras observaba el espejo de la Death Room —y gracias por ayudar en el plan de rescate.

—Para mí fue un placer ayudar, _Shinigami-sama_ —pronunció la figura en el espejo. Se trataba de una mujer, una sacerdotisa. De cabello largo y negro. Sus ojos de color violeta mostraban tranquilidad—. Sin embargo, me gustaría dejarte en claro algunas cosas. Chrona necesita un mes para reaccionar, pero para continuar con su vida normal requiere de diez años. Estando encerrada, sin contacto alguno con el exterior. Ni siquiera con su arma: la espada demoníaca Ragnarok. Esa es la única solución para que la locura en su interior desaparezca, al igual que la sangre negra circulando por sus venas.

—No hablaras enserio… Atsumi-san, si Maka…

—Estoy consciente de la respuesta de la señorita Maka y lo que Chrona significa para ella. Por eso mismo, he viso otra posibilidad, una que creo que será mucho más práctica que el encerrarla.

* * *

Observó el enorme cielo de Death City, el sol reía carcajada limpia. Las nubes parecían algodones. Se recargó en la banca donde estaba sentada; dormiría un rato y luego volverían con Chrona.

—Si te quedas dormida aquí, pescarás un resfriado —abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con Soul. Quien se sentó a su lado—. Como no estabas en la enfermería creí que estarías aquí.

—¿En serio? Vaya… Gracias —él tomo su mano, Maka se sonrojó un poco.

—Eres mi novia, se supone que debo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que aparezcas —ella iba a responderle. Pero Spirit Albarn hizo acto de presencia. Gritando que dejara a su dulce Maka, sin embargo fue silenciado por un golpe de Yumi.

—Disculpen eso —habló la ballesta—. Maka, Soul. _Shinigami-sama_ quiere hablar con ustedes —ambos jóvenes asintieron y fueron juntos a la Death Room, por supuesto: sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas.

—Maka… —Spirit sollozó, y Azusa soltó un suspiro. Él nunca cambiaría.

* * *

El plan de Atsumi había sido claro, se hacía tal cual. O encerraban a Chrona por diez años, ateniéndose al odio de Maka.

Maka y Soul de nueva cuenta estaban en la Death Room, Kid les saludo y comenzó a explicar el plan de Atsumi. Como había previsto, lo de encerrar a Chrona no le había agradado a Maka. Sin embargo, le dijo que siguiera escuchando, ya que esa no era la única solución.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y la otra cuál es? ¿Regresarla a la luna? ¿Matarla? —Kid negó, y le pidió que se tranquilizara.

—Chrona debe mantener una resonancia de almas las veinticuatro horas del día. Por seis meses. Este flujo no debe ser cortado para nada. Por tanto con quien mantenga la resonancia debe estar siempre con ella. Claro que se necesitan ciertas características especiales para este trabajo. La primera que sea un alma compatible con la de Chrona; la segunda debe ser un técnico; y la última y más importante: debe haber experimentado la locura a un grado parecido al de Chrona —las tres personas en la habitación se quedaron calladas. Volteando a ver el espejo. Donde se reflejaba la imagen de la sacerdotisa, que les sonreía amablemente—. Disculpe que escuchara su conversación pero, debía vigilar que _Shinigami-sama_ no olvidaría ningún detalle, por tanto también me permite darle el nombre de dos personas perfectas para llevar a cabo la tarea. La primera de esas personas eres tú Maka… Y la segunda, nuestro apreciable dios de la muerte.

—Lo haré —dijo Maka con firmeza—. Ella puede irse a vivir conmigo al departamento —Atsumi asintió.

—Sin embargo hay otro detalle. Cuando tú duermas, la resonancia que mantengas con Chrona disminuirá enormemente. Cuando terminen los seis meses, necesitarás de siete meses más para recuperar tu onda de alma. Además, por lo que _Shinigami-sama_ me dijo, sigues débil por lo de hace tres semanas. Sé que esto no implica problemas para ti, pero no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida a tal grado —Maka iba a reclamarle, pero Atsumi no lo permitió—. Por eso, en este caso, _Shinigami-sama_ será quien se haga cargo de la recuperación de Chrona. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Técnico en Guadaña Mortal, Maka Albarn —la técnico asintió y Atsumi sonrió—. Cualquier cosa que necesiten solo llámenme, nos vemos luego.

Maka dio media vuelta rumbo a la salida de la habitación, claro que no sin antes darle una recomendación a Kid:

—Si la lastimas, te juro que no me importara que seas _Shinigami-sama._

—Por supuesto, te doy mi palabra de que la cuidaré —la técnico apretó sus puños y salió junto con Soul—. Será mejor que vaya a verla, en cuanto despierte debo hacer la resonancia…

* * *

Entró en la enfermería encontrándose con la profesora Nygus que terminaba de hacer su chequeo diario a Chrona. Al verlo, ella hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Acercó una silla y se sentó, observando dormir tranquilamente a Chrona. Como alguien que podía demostrar tal inocencia fue usada para experimentos tan crueles.

—Ha cambiado un poco… Pero ese asimétrico flequillo sigue igual —aproximó su mano para acomodar el cabello de Chrona, pero sin querer, deslizó sus dedos por los labios de la chica. Los cuales se entreabrieron un poco. Alejó rápidamente su palma y si no fuera por la máscara y que no había nadie más en la habitación. Verían el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Negó, debía calmarse. Sólo había rozado sus labios por error, no porque quisiera… Aunque, se había vuelto mucho más linda—. "¿Qué estoy pensando? En principio, no es que diga que ella es fea. Es tranquila y eso, tampoco es que me guste… No, digo si, digo ¡ah!"

Abrió lentamente sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, sintió que alguien la miraba. Se sentó en la cama y volteó su rostro encontrándose con una máscara blanca. Los ojos de Chrona no mostraban brillo alguno. Kid la observó un momento, iba a comenzar con la resonancia de almas. Pero en un rápido movimiento, Chrona le había quitado la máscara. Él estaba sorprendido por las acciones de la joven. Sentada a los pies de la cama, tomó el rostro de Kid entre sus manos. Observándolo a cada detalle. Él no se movió, pero su sonrojo se expandió. Hasta finalmente sus miradas chocaron y las palabras fluyeron de los labios de Chrona—. ¿Quién eres?

—So-Soy… _Shinigami-sama_ —Chrona lo miraba—… Y yo… Yo te cuidaré —sujetó una de las manos de Chrona, dando inicio a la resonancia de alma. Ella asintió y apretó el agarre del Shinigami, por alguna razón le daba tranquilidad.

* * *

Los meses pasaron volando. Sin embargo, cada recuerdo formado en ese tiempo, se convirtió en algo que Death the Kid, o más conocido como: _Shinigami-sama_. Rememoraba por siempre. Después de que Chrona despertara, Maka apareció enseguida. Abrazó a la joven, pero ella simplemente respondió con un: "¿Quién eres?"

Después de algunos minuciosos estudios, hechos por Stein y revisados por la bruja Mabaa y Atsumi. Se llegó a la conclusión de que la mente de Chrona se encontraba como una hoja de papel. Todo aquel tiempo en la luna negra fue lo que provoco tal anomalía, pero todo no estaba perdido. Si el plan de Atsumi resultaba, ella recuperaría sus memorias.

Durante los primeros dos meses Chrona estaba en la enfermería, y aunque Kid debía estar en la Death Room, la resonancia no disminuía. Maka y Tsubaki la visitaban todos los días, claro que después del segundo mes Tsubaki debía quedarse en casa. Pronto daría a luz a su primer hijo y Black*Star la ayudaba. Mientras Mifune estaba de misión en Australia. Maka le daba algunas clases a Chrona. Soul le explicaba sobre música.

Al cuarto mes se le dio una habitación, la cual estaba al lado de la Death Room; Liz y Patty se encargaron de la decoración. Como las misiones ya no eran tan comunes, Kid se permitía salir de la Death Room y conversar con Chrona en los jardines del Shibusen. Siempre era él quién comenzaba. Hablaban acerca de lo que Maka le enseñaba, los regalos de Liz y Patty o las constantes pruebas de Stein. Incluso que Ragnarok no salía desde que había llegado al Shibusen.

Pero lo que más curiosidad causaba al Shinigami era aquella mirada perdida de Chrona. Solamente aquel día en la enfermería vio la vida en sus ojos. Ni siquiera con Maka había demostrado expresión alguna. Por lo que se le ocurrió una idea. Chrona esperaba en la Death Room a Kid. Cuando el Shinigami apareció, le indicó que lo siguiera. Entonces ambos cruzaron el espejo, llegando al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el ritual para sacarla de la luna.

Chrona preguntó por qué la trajo, a lo que Kid respondió:

—Simplemente, para que observaras donde estas. Y que no debes temer el volver a ese lugar, por eso quita esa mirada de tus ojos —inconscientemente, llevo su mano a la mejilla derecha de Chrona. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica—. Me gustaría verte sonreír.

— _Shinigami-sama_ —acercó sus manos. Quitando la máscara a Kid; él estaba sonrojado—… Usted tiene unos ojos bonitos… Me gustan —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios

Aquella noche sin duda alguna, el corazón del Shinigami había latido tanto, que la sangre se le subió a las mejillas. Se estaba enamorando de Chrona, aunque no se diera cuenta.

* * *

El sexto mes había llegado. Y para ese tiempo, los recuerdos de Chrona debían estar de regreso. Pero no fue así, lo único que perduraba eran las experiencias de estos seis meses. Stein dijo que quizás al terminar con la resonancia de almas los recuerdos llegarían. Pero al tardar tanto resultarían un poco dolorosos.

Ambos estaban en los jardines del Shibusen. Chrona leía tranquilamente un ejemplar de "Control del alma" que Maka le había regalado hace unos días. Estaba por terminar de leerlo, cuando desvió su vista del libro para ver a cierto Shinigami, que desde que llegaron no dejaba de observarla.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó.

—No, es por otra razón —ella dejó el libro y se acercó al Shinigami—. Demuestras más seguido tus emociones… Y también, ya no tienes esa mirada perdida en tus ojos, ahora es más cálida.

—Calidez… Todo es gracias a _Shinigami-sama_ , a Maka, a Soul, a Tsubaki, a Patty y a Liz —le quito la máscara a Kid—… Todos me han apoyado y les estaré eternamente agradecida. Aunque no los recuerde con exactitud

—Por eso no te preocupes, si los recuperas o no, está bien. Porque haremos nuevos recuerdos —Kid sonrió y Chrona asintió. Acercándose un poco más al rostro de Kid.

— _Shinigami-sama_ , usted tiene unos ojos muy bonitos —ella sabía cómo hacerlo sonrojar; él iba a responder. Pero las palabras quedaron en el olvido, al sentir los labios de la chica en su frente, se alejó lentamente y miró el rostro de Kid.

Estaba tan sorprendido y avergonzado, "¿cómo debía actuar?"

—" _Te has enamorado de la espada demoníaca. No es esto romántico_ " —sintió como algo atravesaba su cuerpo. Miró su pecho y distinguió el filo de la espada de Chrona. Después echó un vistazo a la cara de la chica y notó en ella aquella enorme sonrisa llena de locura. Como entró la espada, salió sin previo aviso y un charco de sangre rodeaba al Shinigami—. " _No deberías ser tan descuidado, dejarte impresionar por unos ojos bonitos_ " —la voz del Kishin salía de Chrona—. " _Te gusta mi marioneta, casi parece una humana_ " —ella giró y extendió la espada.

* * *

Kid trataba de detener el sangrado. Y la risa de Asura se extendió por todo el lugar. Todos salieron al instante en el que se percataron del alma del Kishin, al ver tal escena, nadie lo creía. Maka mordió su labio inferior y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Sonrió con melancolía, solo seis meses y de nuevo iba a perderla.

"¿Dónde estaba?" "¿Y _Shinigami-sama_?" Ya no podía sentir su presencia, ni la de Maka, ni de las personas de Death City. "¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada?"

—" _¿Qué significan para ti?_ " —y esa voz tan extraña y familiar. Giró su rostro, sólo para encontrarse con una sorpresa. Ella misma, pero más joven—. _"¿Y bien?"_

—" _No lo sé_ …" —desvió la mirada; la más joven frunció el ceño.

La espada y la guadaña chocaban, una risa maniática proveniente de Chrona. Stein y Nygus curaban las heridas de Kid. Mientras Liz aprovechaba que Maka peleaba contra Chrona, disparando con Patty. Pero no querían dañar a Chrona, no podían.

* * *

Parada una frente a la otra, la Chrona más joven le dijo que la siguiera, la mayor aceptó sin renegar. Caminaron por un pasillo que a cada lado tenía distintas puertas. La joven le indicó que entrara en una puerta que se veía bastante rota. Ella obedeció—. _"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_ —la joven no respondió, solo comenzó a caminar. Deteniéndose cerca de una especie de agujero.

—" _Solo obsérvalo_ " —la mayor asintió. Se agachó para ver más claramente. Tantas imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Toda una vida de maltrato, odio, chantaje, mentiras… Pero, al conocer a cierta rubia ceniza de ojos verdes, fue distinto: confianza, amistad, casi una familia. Pero de nueva cuenta "esa mujer" aparecía y volvía a destruir la pequeña felicidad que estaba formando. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Todo y nada a la vez, restregó las manos contra sus ojos—. " _Ya lo recordaste_ " —ella asintió—. " _Me alegro. Entonces, respóndeme algo más_ " —la joven Chrona miro seria a la mayor—. _"¿Qué sientes por Shinigami-kun? Ahora sabes lo que cada uno significa para ti, pero… Lo que has pasado durante este tiempo ha cambiado lo que Shinigami-kun significa para ti, ¿verdad?"_

—" _Shinigami-sama él…"_ —agachó la mirada y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente— " _Me gustan sus ojos. Son amables, tiernos y cuando los miro me siento segura"_ —un pequeño sonroso apareció en sus mejillas. La más joven observó a su contraparte mayor y asintió.

—" _Entonces"_ —señaló una puerta—. " _Será mejor que vayas a salvarlos, solo tú puedes"_ —la más joven comenzó a desaparecer.

* * *

Chrona sonreía maniáticamente mientras arrastraba en el suelo a Ragnarok. Y gotas de sangre resbalaban por su rostro y por el arma. Maka seguía de pie con numerosas heridas por todo el cuerpo; Patty y Liz estaban inconscientes. Quisieron disparar a Chrona mientras ella peleaba con Maka. Desgraciadamente ella se dio cuenta (o más bien el Kishin), y con un movimiento, distintos cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de las hermanas. Fue tal el dolor y la gravedad de las heridas que ambas se desmayaron.

Intentaría una resonancia del alma y con eso el "Caza Kishin". Pero esquivando y lanzando ataques a Chrona le resultaría difícil, con una oportunidad, solo una. Era más que suficiente para hacerlo. Mientras Kid de manera lenta trataba de acercarse a Chrona sin llamar su atención; en un movimiento rápido hizo una " **Purga del alma** ". Dándole a Maka la oportunidad que necesitaba. El ataque no fue lo suficiente para vencer, pero si para distraer. En cuanto se recuperó, se giró a ver al Shinigami y con una patada lo mandó a volar.

—¡Caza Kishin! —la vestimenta de Maka había vuelto a cambiar. Sería el golpe final y Chrona…

La resonancia de almas se detuvo y Maka volvió a la normalidad. Chrona aprovechó aquello y pateó a la técnico muy lejos.

—Al parecer tus sentimientos por esta chica te cegaron lo suficiente como para olvidar que ella ya no está —lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la técnico. Soul regresó a su forma humana y ayudó a Maka a levantarse—… Pero sabes, con este cuerpo me siento bastante incómodo y también —tocó su cara y comenzó a jalar la piel—… Tiene cosas que no me sirven.

—¡Detente, no la toques! —gritó el Shinigami, que se levantaba de los escombros. Chrona sonrió y de un rápido movimiento ya estaba cerca de Kid, sosteniéndole en el aire. Por el cuello.

—No me digas qué, ¿en verdad te enamoraste de esta cosa? —señaló la cara de la chica de cabellos rosados. Kid no respondió y el Kishin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas—. ¡Un Shinigami enamorado del próximo Kishin! ¡Qué estúpido! —apretó el cuello de Kid, impidiéndole respirar. De nuevo, arrojó al Shinigami, asegurándose de que esta vez la caída fuera muy dolorosa—. Eso ya no importa —sacó la espada y se acercó a Kid. Colocó la punta en el lado izquierdo del pecho del Shinigami—. Simplemente muere, ¡remedio de Dios!

Kid cerró el puño y gritó de frustración. No podía morir así como así, tenía que traer a Chrona de regreso y encargarse de Death City. "¿Qué clase de Shinigami era?"

* * *

La sangre fluyendo se apreció tanto como una presa desbordada, sus ojos estaban más que dilatados. Observó como el arma cruzaba todo su abdomen y salía lentamente aumentando el rastro de sangre. El arma Ragnarok cayó, y también su cuerpo. Abrazando su abdomen en un intento por detener el sangrado.

—Imposible —vio su mano llena de sangre negra—. ¿Debería estarme curando? Pero en vez de eso estoy…

—" _Te estás muriendo_ " —Esa voz, así que seguía con vida. Al parecer ese cuerpo tenía un intruso no deseado. Cerró sus ojos. En cuanto terminara con esa mujer, terminaría de una vez por todas con Death City.

—" _Eres persistente, date por vencida_ " —miraba a Chrona, que mantenía el ceño fruncido—. " _No tienes modo de vencerme_ "

—" _Lo tengo, en realidad_ " —el Kishin rió—. " _No miento, mira tu mano_ " —él volvió a reír, pero hizo caso a lo que Chrona le dijo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su mano y brazo se hacían polvo.

—" _QUÉ… ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?_ " —observó sus manos—. " _¿Qué me hiciste, desgraciada? ¡Respóndeme!_ "

—" _No solo perforé mi cuerpo con Ragnarok. También lo hice con tu alma, por eso te estás muriendo._ "

—" _Pero eso significa que tú también morirás, ¡eres una estúpida!_ "

—" _Lo soy, pero… Al menos tú dejarás de existir de una vez por todas_ " —el Kishin desapareció no sin darle una sonrisa burlona a Chrona. El alma del demonio ya no se sentía. Ella cayó de rodillas y escupió sangre— . " _Parece ser que estos son mis últimos momentos…_ "

* * *

—¡Chrona! —De nuevo ese sentimiento. "¿Qué nombre lo describiría?" Eso ya no importaba. En cualquier momento ella también desaparecería y entonces—… ¡No mueras, vive! Por favor —algo cayó en sus mejillas. ¿Agua?

Lágrimas. Estaban llorando, por ella. "¿Qué podía hacer?"

—" _De eso me encargo yo_ " —era su yo joven. Poco a poco sus energías volvían, pero había anulado la sangre negra "¿Cómo?"—... " _Dile lo que sientes_ "

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con unos que reflejaban sorpresa y felicidad. Chocó contra el pecho del Shinigami.

—Chrona, perdóname. Por no haberte protegido. Si yo… —ella se alejó un poco, mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso ya no importa, ya se terminó, quería verte de nuevo _Shinigami-kun_ —acercó su rostro al de Kid, depositando un casto beso en sus labios y alejándose con una enorme sonrisa—. Te quiero, _Shinigami-kun_.

También sonrió y volvió a besar a Chrona.

—Me alegra haberme quitado la máscara…

* * *

 **Hikari02**


End file.
